descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysium
Elysium is the first daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost, protagonists in Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. She is also a Princess of Arendelle and Junior Guardian of Winter. She is the older sister to Elise and is the first heir to the Throne of Arendelle. Appearance Elysium is considered to be a very beautiful and has the appearance of an elegant yet fun-seeking young lady. In both Arendelle and Auradon, she is known to be the definition of a "Snow Princess" due to her physical appearance and choice of looks. Unlike both her mother and father, Elysium only has dirty blonde coloured hair and greyish blue eyes with fair skin. In the film, she always like to keep her hair loose and only have it up during corondations or whenever she goes for a swim. In either formal parties or during a date, she likes to braid her hair up to look almost identical to her mother's iconic hairbraids. For her full appearance, Elysium loves to wear outfits that gives off the appearance of a Rebelious Type of Girl which does confuses a few citizens in Auradon but the VKs definitely digs her taste of fashion epecially Heath. Her most prominent features are both her well designed leather jacket with snowflake designs on the right shoulder and her father's magical staff that she always likes to carry around with her. Personality Unlike most AKs, Elysium never really likes to be a princess but rather likes to just be a regular teenage girl who likes to have fun. She is pretty fun-loving, hyped, optimistic and surprisingly rebellious when wanting to do things her own way. Despite being told off by alot of Auradon students for not acting more like a princess as she should be, Elysium shows that she really doesn't give a damn on what others thinks of her and choose to live a rebelious life freely. Though she may be a princess and daughter of the snow queen, Elysium actually picks up mostly after her father, Jack Frost, with her daring personality and rebellious behaviour. Powers and Abilities Descended by both her mother and father, Elysium has a variety amount of magical powers that relates to fun and winter: * Ice Manipulation: Descended from her mother, Elysium has complete control over ice, snow and cold. Like her mother, her ice powers are linked to her emotions. * Life Creation: With her ice magic, Elysium can actually create life out of snow just like her mother when she created Olaf. * Winter Magic: Descended from her father, Elysium has the magical powers over winter itself. * Flight: Like her father, Elysium can use her winter magic to give her the ability to fly * Magic of Fun: Like her father, Elysium Aside from her magical powers, Elysium also have the following abilities: * Weaknesses Besides from being both a cryomancer and winter guardian, Elysium still has a variety of weaknesses, such as: * Enchanted Force Field: Even though it is for those who are banished within the Isle, Elysium's powers can still be disabled if she ever enters the force field. * Heath's Hellfire: Possessing the power to manipulate fire from the Underworld, Heath can definitely use his hellfire to go up against Elysium's ice magic. * Magic Wand: As the most powerful wand in the world, Elysium's ice magic can only stand against its power for minor seconds before being overpowered comepletely. Likes and Dislikes Elysium has a fair share of interests to both her likes and dislikes, such as: Likes * Books: Though she is a active person, Elysium does like to relax and read some of her favourite books in her spare times. * Fun: As Junior Guardian, Elysium likes to have loads of fun period, any kinds of fun activities that she can think of, she will do it. * Chocolate: Descended from her mother, Elysium really loves any sort of sweets that relates to chocolate. * Pranks: One of her most favourite hobbies, Elysium loves to go around and play pranks on any unlucky citizens in Auradon, especially people like Chad or Audrey. * Snowball Fight: One of most her most favourite fun activities, Elysium loves to play snowball fight whenever winter comes or she could just conjure up snow herself. Dislikes * Isolation: Elysium never really likes it when it comes to being isolated especiallly when being forced to as well, just like her mother. * Boredom: Elysium usually goes out to do any active activities to keep herself from going insane from boredom, wether its pranking people or reading a couple of her favourite books, she does not like to sit around most of the time except for her spare time relaxing. * Disrespect: Elysium never likes it when it comes to people disrespecting others especially to her friends or people who are misunderstood, she would literally freeze anything nearby her area if being pushed over her limit. * Loneliness: With her fear of isolation, Elysium never likes to be left on her own and have no one to achknowledge her, which would lead her to loneliness. * Selfishness: Elysium literally despises it when people like Chad and Audrey would be so selfish, always thinking more about themselves than others. History Background Elysium was first introduced as the eldest daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost, The Snow Queen and Guardian of Winter. Elysium was originally born and raised in Arendelle, along with her parents, her aunts and uncles, and her younger sister. As Both Elsa and Jack Frost's firstborn, Elysium is the first heir to the Throne of Arendelle and Junior Guardian of Winter. Relationships Elsa (Mother) The relationship between the mother and daughter can be described as one of the best, both Elsa and Elysium has shown that they deeply care for eachother. Jack Frost (Father) Since Elysium has taken after the Guardian of Winter, the relationship between the two fun-loving individuals is exactly one of the best. Jack shows that he deeply cares for his firstborn daughter and loves to spend times with her, especially when it comes to pranking people or play snowball fights. Elise (Younger Sister) Though the two can sometimes be shown to not have the very best sisterly relationship, both Elysium and Elise cares very deeply for eachother. Heath (Boyfriend/True Love/In Love With) The time when the two first interacted with eachother, they seemed to be already attracted to one another. Heath, however, thought it was nothing special and continues to help the VKs to steal the wand while Elysium thought that there was something more to him than being a villain's child. Quotes Quotes of Elysium from Descendants Films, Descendants: Wicked World Series and Descendants Fanfictions. Descendants * Descendants 2 * Descendants: Wicked World * Descendants Fanfiction Season 1 * Season 2 * Songs Solos: * Duets: * Groups: * Appearances Descendants Films * Descendants * Descendants 2 * Descendants 3 Descendants: Wicked World Series * Season 1 * Season 2 Descendants Fanfictions * Descendants: Rivalry Between Two Gods Trivia *